prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (May 21, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes May 14, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes May 28, 2010 }} The May 21, 2010 Super Viernes show featured six matches in total, with the main event of the night being a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match for the CMLL World Trios Championship with the champions La Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura and Taichi) defending the belts against Mascara Dorada, La Máscara and La Sombra. The title match was a result of Máscara Dorada, La Máscara and La Sombra defeateding the champions in a non-title match. In the week leading up to the event members of La Ola Amarilla claimed that the victory was a fluke, mainly due to Tanahashi suffering from "Montezuma's Revenge" from drinking the Mexican water, and that he was better for the May 21st event. The championship match had originally been announced as the semi-main event, the second to last match, but was later moved into the main event position. The match furthered the storyline between Taichi and La Máscara, which is believed to be building to a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. hair match, down the line. The Mexican team came out wearing the official football jersey of the Mexico national football team, in honor of the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. The Japanese team gains the first fall after more than seven minutes of action when Taichi blocks a Moonsault from La Máscara by putting up his knees then pinning La Máscara while Okumura drops Dorada with a Brainbuster to make it a double pinfall for the first fall. The Mexican team had to fight back, taking control of the match when La Sombra manages to pin both Okumura and Taichi when he lands on both of them with a Moonsault leap, tying the match up at one fall a piece. In the third fall Okumura and Taichi threw La Máscara to the floor and continued to beat him up outside the ring, only to be stopped when Máscara Dorada made a spectacular leap out of the ring onto all three wrestlers. This left the two captains in the ring as La Sombra and Tanahashi fought. Dorada and La Máscara disposed of Taichi and Okumura and joined La Sombra in the ring as he powerbombed Tanahashi. While his teammates held Tanahashi in position La Sombra climbed the ropes and leaped off the top rope landing on Hiroshi Tanahashi to get the third and deciding pinfall to become the new CMLL Trios Champions. In the semi-main event Místico came out wearing the black, horn adorned mask he wore when he was a rúdo (bad guy), teasing that he was joining his scheduled opponents Averno, Mephisto and Ephesto. After teasing the turn for a moment he made a rude hand gesture towards the rúdo team and pulled off the mask to reveal his usual técnico mask underneath, a move that actually drew disapproving boos from the Arena México crowd. Místico was joined by Jon Strongman and Toscano for the six-man tag team match. The first fall came after 4:50 when Ephesto defeated Toscano and his partners executed a double Suplex on the 309 lb man, followed by a pin to win the first fall. The power of Strongman ensured the técnicos the second fall after he drove Mephisto into the mat with a Jackhammer. The third and deciding fall centered around Místico and Averno for most of the fall with Místico forcing Averno to submit as he applied La Mística (Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown into a Fujiwara armbar) winning the match for his team. Results ; *Los Rayos Tapatíos (El Rayo Tapatio I and El Rayo Tapatio II) defeated Inquisidor and Mortiz (10:24) *Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte, Hooligan and Skándalo) defeated Guerrero Maya, Jr. Astro Boy and Sensei in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (18:18) *Eléctrico defeated Pierrothito in a Lighting Match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) (6:00) *Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca and Misterioso, Jr.) and Pólvora defeated Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Plata and Ángel de Oro) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:09) *Místico, Jon Strongman and Toscano defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Mephisto and Ephesto) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:48) *Mascara Dorada, La Máscara and La Sombra defeated La Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura and Taichi) © in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match to win the CMLL World Trios Championship (20:35) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events